gary_colemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Coleman
Gary Wayne Coleman was born on February 8th, 1968 in Zion, Illinois though some rumour that he existed as an omnipotent spirit that guided us all throughout history. He was an actor and is best known for his role as Arnold Jackson in Diff'rent Strokes. Filmography Televisionedit Video gamesedit Coleman was a character in the game Postal 2 as himself, providing the voice and motion capture. He also portrayed Kenny Falmouth in The Curse of Monkey Island. Music videosedit * John Cena – Bad, Bad Man as himself * 'N Sync – Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays as Santa's elf * Kid Rock - Cowboy as himself * Moby - We Are All Made of Stars as himself * Raging Slab - Anywhere But Here as himself From this page Personal Life Though Gary enjoyed great success in his career early on in life he ended up struggling financially. His parents and business advisors were jealous of Gary when they noticed that he began to develop Godly powers and hatched a plan to suppress his might. They failed; however, and Gary was finally able to master the art of the Smite to enact justice upon them. Gary is a merciful God though, and instead of killing them he sent them to Jacksonville, Florida for the rest of their days. After Gary's Great Smiting he sent out on an expedition. He had foreseen the meeting between him and a mysterious figure in a place only known as the Forest of FurFagDeath . Gary found the forest in the mysterious land of Cleveland, Ohio. Within the Forest Gary noticed an incredibly pleasing sight, one that has shaped the form of our religion to this day. He noticed the decaying corpses of dead FurFags. When he eventually arrived and the gigantic Willow tree in the center of the Forest, a character emerged from the tree. It was The Mad Magoo and he warned Gary about the infestation of FurFags that were coming and then shortly after the tsunami of the Brony trend that would ally with them. It was at this moment that Gary decided to devote himself to Godliness and to cleansing this Earth of these vermin through his Holy War and then bequeathed the power of Prophet to the Mad Magoo. As the war raged on, Gary knew that they were always outnumbered but never outgunned. Gary needed to enlist the help of an old friend who had passed away some 20 years ago. Gary ressurrected the great Reverend Jim Jones to help spread the good word of The Church of Gary. This resulted in a sudden influx of cult followers who were very devout in their worship of The Lord, Gary Coleman. In 2007 Gary married Shannon Price. They met while Shannon was preforming for the TV show Church Ball in 2006. Shannon was an evil Gorgon in disguise and used her feminine wiles to seduce Gary and bound him with the powerful blood magic spell known as Marriage. On May 26th, 2010 Shannon was trying to convince Gary to sire her Demonic Spawn. Gary knew about the ancient prophecy of the Mad Magoo and practiced abstinence, sacrificing the pleasures of this world for the good of all people. In a fit of Gorgonic rage she took advantage of Gary's trusting good will and launched him down the stairs of Garylympus where he was mortally wounded. In her remorse she phoned for help, but too late. Gary perished of his wounds on May 28th, 2010 where he was able to ascend to God status. He now watches over us in his Sky Home. Godly Powers *Necromancy *Time Travel *Teleportation *Holy Smite *Time Bending *Reincarnation (Speculation) *Futuresight *Charm * Dwarfism Trivia *Some believe that this form is merely a reincarnation of the God, Gary and that this is not his first physical form but perhaps his 3rd.